A NobuNana QuoteFic: My Angel
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Who is Ren's biological father? What are the possibilities? Lovers meeting after a while. Drabble-ish, quotefic.


NANA :D Man, I love this manga ~ I'm a big fan of this pairing, so I hope you all enjoy this story ! (And I really like this quote . 8D The person who wrote it = incredibly talented ~ ) Anyway, enjoy! Rawr.

* * *

><p>A QuoteFic<p>

Nana Komatsu x Nobuo Terashima

My Angel

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_Her heart, My angel, _

_Soaring through the sky._

_With her wings of majestic beauty._

_Sweeping my negative emotions away forever…_

_-V.Y_

It had been so long since her lips had touched his. It had been so long since she had felt that full, content feeling inside of her. So long since she had felt that longing to protect someone and to make them feel safe. Her mothering instinct barely came up now.

Hatchi raced up the stairs to room 707. It had been so long since she had been there. Nana had been missing for years and although she had tried her best to find her long lost best friend, Hatchi just couldn't do it.

Pushing open the door quickly, Hatchi breathed in the familiar scent of room 707 as she strolled in remorsefully. She ran her fingers over the white table that stood deserted in the window with the black swirling gate.

She began to remember when the strawberry glasses stood there on that table. She remembered when they broke. When they had crashed onto the floor and shattered into a million pieces, it was as if a part of her own soul had broken.

Those glasses had symbolized something. They had symbolized the relationship of the two best friends and like those fragile, transparent glasses, it had broken. Ever since Ren's death, all of their lives had been rocked to the core.

Hatchi sighed as she sat down and lifted her head to glance at the spotless white ceiling. Everything was the same. All of a sudden, the door swung open loudly and hit the wall with a bang as a man strolled in.

His hair was spiky and he dressed like a punk. Always. Ever since a long time ago, he had. Hatchi recognized him immediately. "Nana!" Nobuo said, his tone completely surprised.

"Nobu?"

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!" He raised his hand and waved at her with a smile on his face. "I've missed you." Nobu walked closer to Hatchi as he held out his arms for a hug which she gratefully accepted.

"I missed you too…"

"How's Ren?" Hatchi smiled widely at the mention of her child. But then, she noticed how Nobu seemed really curious. Too curious.

"He's alright."

"That's good, I wouldn't want my ch- I mean, your child to be unhealthy..." Hatchi looked curiously over at Nobu who blushed. "D-don't look at me like that Nana..."

She brushed a careless hand across her brown hair, smoothening it. "Why not?"

"Because I'll lose control and do this..." Nobu reached over and pulled Hatchi into a hug/kiss. The moment his lips touched hers, she thought that it was right. All was right.

It was right. The moment was right. The world was right. Fireworks went off inside Hatchi's head as she continued to kiss him. For a moment, she forgot it all.

She forgot about Takumi, about Nana and about Satsuki. All that mattered was Nobu. But then the fantasy was over.

Pushing Nobu away, Hatchi held a hand to her lips tentatively. "What..."

"I'm sorry..." he muttered. "I've been holding that in for so long and... Sorry..."

"Wait no. Stop. Why did you call Ren your child?" She stared at him intently, her eyes sharp. Just as Nobu was about to lie, the window blew open and the wind came rushing in, blowing Hatchi's hair in crazy directions.

"Eek!" She squealed as she looked towards the window. The sunlight at that moment hit her face and from his spot, Nobu thought that she looked like an angel.

With her white dress, her light hair, her beautiful face, she might as well had been one in a former life. He realized that he was still in love with her after all these years. And he would always love her.

And that was the reason that Nobu could never lie to her.

"I went to the hospital the other day and... I overheard some doctors talking about celebrity couples. Your name came up and they said that although it was never released to the public, it's true that Ren is... My child."

A sorrowful look came over Hatchi's face as she digested this new information. "He is?"

He nodded slowly. Hatchi sunk down to the floor with her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Nobu... So sorry... I just didn't want you to not be able to fulfill your dream and -"

"Shh..." To calm her down, Nobu wrapped his arms around Hatchi lovingly and she leaned accordingly. "It's okay. He still is Takumi's child..."

She sighed heavily. "Nobu, can we please... Keep this between us?"

"Sure. It'll be our little secret."

* * *

><p>I've always been a fan of Nobu x Hatchi even though she has good reasons for leaving him for Takumi. Meh, I still wonder, what if Ren was Nobus? ;)<p>

Review please? :D Thanks for reading ...

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
